


On Solstice Eve

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Blair's preparations for his Winter Solstice party go slightly awry.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	On Solstice Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Sally M (sallymn)! I hope you'll truly enjoy this little story!

Humming softly, Blair Sandburg surveyed the loft like some lordly overseer, hands on hips as he considered his day’s work. This night would be the longest night of the year, the Winter Solstice, and it had always held a special place in his heart. He loved its promise of new light and new beginnings, and he wanted his arrangements to be perfect for the gathering he’d planned for their friends.

“Let’s see, mulled wine and spiced apple cider warming up – mmmmm, it’s smelling really good in here. Got that bread ready for the oven? Oh, yeahhhh.” He poked softly at the intricately shaped, well-risen loaf of cattail pollen star bread and grinned. This particular version of Scandinavian star bread was designed especially for a Winter Solstice celebration; it was meant to represent the returning sun and was brushed with a beaten egg for a glistening shine. Blair was quite justifiably proud of his spectacular accomplishment.

Next he patrolled the dining and living areas, mentally ticking off his Solstice preparations against the to-do list he’d taped to the old fridge. He’d done a _lot_ of extra research this year, checking out the foods and traditions of various cultures, and he was satisfied that their guests were going to have a real treat tonight. Jim was being surprisingly mellow about the whole thing, only raising an eyebrow now and then when Blair got overly excited about some new bit of cultural information. Blair bounced a little on his toes, happily anticipating this first Solstice celebration in their still-new relationship. Unfortunately, Jim had drawn the short straw for working on the weekend, but he’d get there in plenty of time to help with the final details.

Blair was especially pleased with his compact, but charming, Solstice altar, set up over by the balcony windows. A couple dozen candles were ready to be lit, and his small gifts for each guest were off to one side, wrapped in simple brown paper and decorated with sprigs of pine and baby pinecones. He gently touched each parcel, checking to make sure no-one was forgotten. The only thing missing was… 

“The greenery! Shit! Oh man, did I leave enough time to get up the mountain?? Let’s see, almost 3 o’clock, party’s at seven… plenty of time to get up into the lower Cascades.” He had planned to gather some fallen branches and boughs near an old homestead he knew of, and also to follow the custom of giving back to the earth by scattering nuts and seeds for the wildlife. Blair pondered a minute, weighing his options, and then – yeah, easy. He could make it in time. Simon and Daryl were coming over early to lend a hand, but he calculated he’d be back well before their arrival. Just in case, he scratched out a quick note to say he’d be right back and slapped it onto the kitchen island.

He dashed out the door with his packet of seeds and nuts for the animals, not noticing as a sudden draft sent his note drifting off into a corner of the kitchen.

He also forgot about the Sandburg Luck.

***

Jim wadded up the form he was working on, tossing it toward the trash can with unfailing aim. “Two points,” he muttered, bored beyond belief as he reached for a blank form to start again. Dammit. Sunday afternoon in late December, with not so much as a kid swiping a candy bar going on, and he was stuck on the weekend shift with Henri and Rafe. He wasn’t about to let on to anybody how he was in a knot of anticipation for the upcoming party and then the evening with Blair.

Blair. It was still new to him, thinking of – his partner, his best friend, and now, amazingly, unbelievably, his lover – as Blair. Not Sandburg, not Hairboy, not Darwin or Einstein. Jim smiled privately, deciding that he definitely wasn’t going to let go of the Chief moniker. He tamped down on his impatience, carefully masking the warmth he was feeling just thinking about what awaited him at home. This deep flush of happiness… he wasn’t used to it yet. But he sure as hell liked it.

***

Blair thunked his forehead in exasperation as he turned off the engine. “Damn! I’m an absolute idiot! I can’t believe I left the stove on! Okay, okay, settle down, it’s only on a low simmer… it’s going to be fine. I’ll be back before Simon gets there, and definitely before Jim gets there… nobody’s going to know. Oh gods, please don’t let anybody know… _especially_ Jim.” Slamming the door of his beloved Corvair, he crunched his way through the light snow that had recently fallen at this elevation. He hadn’t come very far up the mountain; just high enough on one of the back roads to get to some good evergreen stands by the old Larkhurst homestead. It was a site abandoned long ago and now was nearly fully encompassed by the surrounding forest. Blair appreciated it for its beauty and the feeling of nature reclaiming her own.

He shivered; he’d run out in only his flannel overshirt, but hey -- he planned to spend just a few minutes gathering greens, so he’d be fine. The Corvair’s heater was working great, thanks to Jim’s careful interventions in car maintenance, so he’d be warming up in no time. Blair smiled, thinking of all the small ways Jim had been caring for him the last few years. How had it taken so long for him to recognize the thoughtful gestures, the light touches and pats, the warmth in Jim’s eyes, for what they were?

Ah, there was a holly bush! Perfect. And plenty of firs, pines, and cedars – he got busy collecting fallen branches, pinecones, and boughs. In minutes he had a hefty armful, and trudged back down to the car to load them in the trunk. Then he gathered the pouch of nuts and seeds and walked back up the slope. Snow was starting to fall again, swirling in little eddies and gusts as the temperature dropped dramatically. Blair squinted, looking for a good clearing where he could leave his offering for the birds, squirrels, rabbits, and other creatures of the wild.

The light was dimming quickly in the late afternoon, but there, just this side of a fallen tree trunk – he could make out a fairly clear spot. As he approached, his eye was caught by movement. And, entranced, Blair stilled, holding his breath as a deer stepped delicately across an opening in the trees, then vanished as soundlessly as she’d come. “Awwww,” he whispered, “be safe, you beauty. Come back and find these goodies when I’m gone, okay?” Eyes still watching in case the deer re-emerged, he knelt and scattered the good things he’d brought along the edges of the path, where he hoped the birds and animals would find them and feel safe enough to nibble. Standing again, he eyed the break in the trees where the deer had passed, and on a sudden whim, he hopped over the tree trunk to see if he could spot her again. He failed to look closely at the other side as he jumped down.

With an ominous crack, the ground gave way beneath Blair’s feet, and he yelped as he fell straight down into a deep pit.

***

Rafe and Henri were on their third game of tic-tac-toe and squabbling over who was the best player for the Jags. Jim sat back, stretching his arms to crack his knuckles just to be annoying. He grinned when H and Rafe looked up.

“Hoskins and Johnson will be here any minute to let us out of this coop. I for one can’t wait to blow this popsicle stand.”

Henri crumpled the latest round of tic-tac-toe and got to his feet, ignoring Rafe’s splutter of “hey, I was winning!”. “Yeah, likewise, my friend. So this shindig of Hairboy’s starts at seven, right? Should I bring anything?”

“Nope, Sandburg has made it abundantly clear that he’s got every detail under control. He wouldn’t even let me help with any of the food – it’s all special stuff that he figured out after he researched it six ways to Sunday. Guess we’re all just going to have to wait and be surprised.”

Just then Jim’s desk telephone rang, the first call of the whole day. He groaned – if this was a case coming in, he was leaving it for the next shift, no matter what. “Ellison here.”

“Jim, I thought you said Sandburg was going to be expecting us?” Simon’s gruff voice carried over the line, sounding miffed.

“Yes sir, he’s been busy with his preparations all weekend and had a bunch of last-minute food to get ready. Why, what’s up?”

“Nobody’s here! Good thing I’ve got the spare key to the loft. And he left the stove on; there are pots of cider and something that smells really good simmering here. Doesn’t the damn kid know better than to leave a stove unattended?!”

Jim was grabbing his jacket and nodding good-bye to the others as he hurried out of Major Crimes. “What do you mean, nobody’s there? And no, that doesn’t sound like Blair at all. I’m on my way.”

***

Cold. Freezing cold, and damp. Blair managed to crack an eye open, barely able to see at all in the near-darkness. Gingerly, he pushed himself up, trying to shake the fog out of his head to figure out where he was. He groaned as his ankle gave a sharp twinge when he moved.

There were straight, moss-covered walls surrounding him, narrow, with barely enough room to move his legs. He was… he was… where? “Ohhhhh man, I fell, right? Yeah, I saw that deer – jumped over that tree. Right into this… whatever it is.” He closed his eyes again, thinking hard. “Ah. Okay, the old homestead – oh my god, is this a well or something?” He turned his head to look up. And up. Dimly, he could just make out the tiny specks of stars mingled with the still-falling snow in the darkened sky.

“Oh, hell. This is unbelievable.” He laughed weakly, and gave himself a once-over for injuries. Besides the ankle, he felt bruised and battered everywhere, but he could move – nothing seemed broken. Patting the ground around him, he realized the well, or whatever it was, had a thick layer of soft leaves and debris, which had very fortunately cushioned his landing. Groping outward, he found small bits of lumber, probably what had once covered the well and rotted away. “That… was extremely close,” he murmured, realizing how lucky he was not to have hit any really solid debris.

“Okay. Okay. No need to panic. There are no panic attacks happening here, nope, not at all. Just find the cell phone and I’ll be fine.”

There was only one problem with that idea. When Blair fished his phone out of his pocket, it was cracked in three places and dead to the world.

***

Jim made the twenty-minute drive in thirteen, loping up the stairs to bypass the creaky old elevator. “Any sign of him?” he huffed as he burst through the door.

“Jim! That was pretty damn quick – how many lights did you run? No, he’s definitely not here and hasn’t come back from wherever he went. No note, nothing. I don’t like this.”

Jim gave his captain a quick nod, and placed a consoling hand on the shoulder of a very worried-looking Daryl for a moment before narrowing his eyes to give the place a Sentinel-level scan. Everything was tidy; no sign of a break-in or struggle (thank goodness), and except for the stove left unattended, there was no indication of anything amiss. He moved into the kitchen space on the other side of the cooking island, still scanning.

“Ahhh… got something here, Simon. Let’s see…” Jim leaned down to snag the bit of white paper stuck in the corner of the cupboards at the back. “It’s okay, guys. He left to get some greenery and stuff to finish his decorating here. Said he’d be back soon, but when did he write this? Clearly he expected to beat you here or arrive soon after.” Frowning, he glanced out at the darkening sky.

Daryl spoke up for the first time. “But Jim, he wouldn’t be out this late, would he? I mean he’s made it all so nice here and it’s getting closer to his party time, man. I think something’s wrong!” He turned pleading eyes to his father. “Can we put out an APB on him or something?”

“Hey, don’t worry, Daryl; we’ll figure this out. I know he was talking about an ideal spot to find some evergreens without having to go all the way up into the back country. He mentioned the Larkhurst turn-off…” Jim turned, focusing on their old refrigerator. “Hold on, here’s his list on the fridge. Yep, item number 16: ‘greenery on Larkhurst’. That’s up by those old abandoned farmsteads. You guys wanna go for a drive?”

“Yeah! Let’s go find him!”

“I agree – let’s get your partner back, Jim.”

Jim meticulously turned off the stove before heading for the door. _Chief, we’re going to have a little chat about this. And babe, you’d better be okay._ Grabbing jackets and keys, they were on the road in minutes.

***

Blair was shivering violently, but he figured that was a good thing. As long as he was shivering, he wasn’t going into hypothermia. _Right? Isn’t that how it works? Does it matter if I can’t really feel my fingers or toes just now?_ If it weren’t for that ankle he’d have gotten up and paced, even on the unsteady surface of all the old detritus beneath him. Instead, he did his best by slapping his arms across his chest, until he felt too numb to continue.

He looked up again at the deep cobalt of the night sky, the stars brilliant and twinkling above him whenever there was a break in the clouds. Despair was beginning to nibble at the back of his mind, but he felt some consolation at the sight. If he had to be stuck somewhere – on a freezing, snowy night at that – at least it was beautiful. In the clearing by the old homestead there were no trees to block the view to the sky; it helped to calm his fears. And he was afraid: fearful, and miserable, and lonesome. With no phone to call for help, he could only wait for rescue.

Blair moaned through chattering teeth. “Jim, come on, man. I know you’re m-missing me by now. Find me, okay? Please? And I d-don’t mean to be pushy, but if you could, like, make it soon – real soon – it might save my p-poor fingers and toes.” He pulled his shirt tighter around him, regretting his haste and blithe assumptions of how quick he’d be. He drew his knees to his chest, put his head down on them, and waited.

***

“This is it, Jim! There’s the sign for Larkhurst.” Simon chewed on his unlit cigar, straining his eyes in the dark. Thank god for Sentinel sight, he thought – Jim had navigated the twists and turns of the mountain road like a pro. If they had hoped to come across Blair on his way back, they were badly disappointed. It was full night now, and they were all worried.

“Yeah, I see it, thanks Simon. I don’t know how far along he would have gone, so everybody keep your eyes peeled for the Corvair.” He was risking a zone-out, but Jim amped up his senses anyway. He kept the focus between his sense of smell and his eyes, peering intently through the darkness. Blair’s car had a minor oil leak that he’d meant to fix, and he’d picked up the scent of the oil at the turn-off. _Babe, I’m coming. Just hang on._

This stretch of road was smoother and straighter, running now along an area that had once been settled, then abandoned. Suddenly Daryl yelled out.

“Jim! I see it, I see it! Just ahead on the right!” Jim cranked the wheel over and skidded to a stop behind the old Corvair. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. No need to mention to Daryl that he’d seen the car ten seconds earlier.

“Good eyes, Daryl! You’ll make a great detective someday.” He slammed out of the car, running up to inspect the other one. There was nobody in it, and no sign of damage or distress. Which meant…

“He’s got to be around here somewhere. Maybe he went to explore what’s left of the old farmhouse. Stay alert, and look sharp. Simon and Daryl, you two head that way; I’m going straight up here.” Fetching flashlights from the truck, they split up to begin their search.

***

“Jim, c’monnn, pleeeeease. G-g-getting colder here, can’t wait much l-longer. Gonna have to climb out m-myself…” Blair muttered to himself, fading in and out and fighting to stay awake. Losing consciousness in that cold could be deadly. He was huddled in on himself, hoping to conserve his body heat that way, but it was a losing battle. He’d tried pulling dead leaves and branches over himself, but they were thoroughly damp and getting wetter in the snowfall. The chill had settled deep inside him like a block of ice at his core.

He turned to look up at the sky again. Solstice night, longest night, most beautiful night of the year. He realized there were tears leaking from his eyes, and couldn’t pretend it was from the cold. He swiped angrily at the wetness, trying to stay focused on the stars. “I wanted to make it so n-nice for you, Jim, wanted you t-to see S-Solstice like I do. I’m s-sorry, love. S-So sorry. Guess I b-blew it…” Blair started to close his eyes again, but there – just at the edge of his fading vision, there was a flash up above. He blinked. Blinked again. Was it his imagination? But no, there was another flash of light.

With a surge of excitement and hope, he pushed himself upright again. “HELP! Hello? Is somebody there?? I need help! Please! HELP!” He summoned all his remaining strength and yelled as loudly as he could, even though it sounded muffled to his own ears. And he prayed for Sentinel hearing close at hand.

***

Jim was moving as quickly as he could, heightening his vision to see in the dark forest. He paused now and then to call out for Blair, listening intently, then pressed forward when all was silent. A shape moved in the depths and he sharpened his focus – then drew a quick breath. A deer was stepping slowly and silently through the trees, seemingly unaware of the Sentinel nearby. And yet… she turned her head as if to acknowledge him, and continued on, not running away but moving placidly and deliberately. Jim felt an overpowering urge to follow, keeping pace.

She picked her way delicately, turning her head every once in a while, as if to make sure he was following. In this fashion they made their way to a clearing in the woods, with a fallen tree in the middle, clear starlight peeking between the clouds overhead, and… a faint voice. Even as Jim tuned his hearing finer, the deer melted into the darkness and was gone.

Focusing, Jim heard the voice again, and more than that – a heartbeat, well-known and beloved. He sighed in gratitude as he strode toward the sounds, using his flashlight as he cautiously approached. There, just past the fallen tree, was a hole in the ground, ragged bits of lumber clinging to the edges. Blair’s quavering voice calling for help emanated from its depths.

Carefully skirting the edge, Jim knelt at the opening. “Blair! Blair, I’m here. Are you all right? Are you hurt?” He flashed his light and could just make out a figure huddled at the bottom.

“J-Jim! Yeah, ‘m okay mostly, I think my ankle’s sprained, I can’t stand up. I knew you’d c-come – I knew it! It’s just… I’m really c-cold, Jim, got any blankets up there?”

Jim sharpened his vision and made out Blair, curled in on himself with no coat, no gloves, no warm hat. Cursing under his breath, he stripped off his jacket. “Blair! I’m throwing my jacket down to one side, can you get it on?” Suiting action to his words, he tossed it, watching it land at Blair’s feet.

“G-got it, Jim, oh man, thanks! I’m k-kinda numb here, let me try…” Blair struggled with the sleeves but finally managed to slip into the warm and roomy jacket. It wasn’t nearly enough to banish the cold that burned through him, but it was a start.

“Blair, I’m going back to the truck for some rope. You hang in there, you hear? I’ll be right back! I’ll send Simon and Daryl over too. Hang on, babe!” Not waiting for Blair’s answer, he dashed back down the path. With his vision aiding him it was only minutes to the truck, and he fished out his phone on the way. “Simon? I found him – he’s in some kind of hole in the ground in a clearing right by the old farmhouse. You should find it due west of where you’re at, but be careful, watch your step. We’re going to have to haul him out so I’ll meet you there with some rope.”

A few minutes later a full-scale rescue operation was in process. They sent down a looped rope for Blair to clamber into, a slow process given the bad ankle and how cold and numb Blair was. And for Blair, with his fear of heights, being hauled up with only a thin loop of rope snugged under his arms was one more ordeal in an already excruciating night. He closed his eyes and clung as tightly as he could with numbed hands. He inched toward the top until at last he crested the surface and Jim hauled him close, checking for injuries.

“R-really, I’m p-pretty okay, Jim. But oh god, am I g-glad to see you!” Blair leaned into the heat of Jim’s body, shivering violently. Jim curled his arms around him, hugging him tightly and running a hand gently over his hair.

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s over; you’re safe; we’re going home.” Jim’s voice was soft, for Blair’s ears only. His eyes searched Blair’s, noting the exhaustion and slight fogginess from the cold, as well as the tell-tale tracks of tears. “Alley-oop, kiddo, I’m afraid this is the only way I’m going to get you down the trail with that ankle.” And with that barely-there warning, Jim bent and stood again with Blair draped over one shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Blair’s head swam with the sudden shift in gravity. “Jimmmm! C’mon, c-can’t I walk with a stick or s-something? Or leaning on you?” He buried his face in Jim’s shirt, gripping tightly.

“Nope, this is the fastest way, Chief. Here we go.” He gave an apologetic little pat to Blair’s rear before starting carefully down the path. Simon and Daryl led the way with flashlights.

Despite the discomfort and the necessary caution, it was a fairly quick trip back to the truck. It helped, too, that the light snow had stopped falling and the night was becoming crystal clear, unbroken by clouds. Jim gently placed Blair in the passenger seat of his truck, buckling him in securely. He swung into the driver’s seat and turned the heater on full blast before starting down the mountain, Simon and Daryl following in Blair’s car.

Blair drowsed in the warmth, trying to ignore the painful tingles in his extremities as the cold was melted away by the truck’s valiant heater. “We _are_ going home, right, Jim? No hospital, right? Please?”

Jim glanced over, then reached with his hand to clasp Blair’s. “I think you’ll be okay with a lot of warmth, rest, and something hot to drink. But I’ll be watching closely, and when I say rest, I mean it, Blair.”

“Absolutely, Jim. Pinkie swear.” Jim smirked at that. You just couldn’t keep Blair Sandburg down.

***

The amazing thing was that even though it had felt like an eternity to Blair, it had only been a about five hours. Okay, hours of freezing cold and wet snowflakes and near-hypothermia, but still.

And even more amazing, the Solstice party was going forward. Once they’d found Blair, Simon had had the presence of mind to contact Joel to explain the situation and postpone everything by a couple of hours. So it was that later that night, after a luxuriously long and hot shower as commanded by one over-protective Sentinel (who also supported him in said shower due to the sprained ankle, but Simon and Daryl didn’t need to know that), Blair was bundled up in clean sweats, three layers of shirts, and two blankets, and ensconced like royalty on the sofa with his ankle swathed and elevated. While Daryl generously assisted with all fetching and carrying duties, Blair sipped at a huge mug of hot apple cider and wove a holly wreath for the front door from his new collection of greenery. He soberly nodded to all of Jim’s instructions, orders, and restrictions.

“Yes, Jim. Got it. Absolutely, Jim. I solemnly swear I will not budge from this seat without you picking me up and carrying me like a bride, Jim.” That last one earned a light swat to the head, with Blair snickering softly.

Later than planned, but still with plenty of time before the magical midnight hour, their guests began to arrive. A Yule log blazed in the Franklin stove, adding a golden sheen to the Solstice altar now graced with the hard-earned greenery. The smells of hot sweet apple cider and heady mulled wine, simmering again on the stove (and Blair knew he was in for another stern safety lecture from his Blessed Protector over that little _faux pas_ ), had the Major Crimes gang sniffing the air in delight as they shed their outer wraps.

They all trooped into the living area to greet Blair, who was absolutely forbidden from stirring off the sofa. The guests included Henri and Rafe, of course, with Megan and Joel, Rhonda, Dan Wolf and Serena, and a few more of their closest friends at the station. Jim and Simon handed round mugs of the spicy mulled wine and a bottle of mead, as well as beer for those less adventurous drinkers, and the party soon became boisterous with laughter and good cheer.

Daryl entered in triumph, bearing platters of traditional Solstice goodies from all over the world. Loud enthusiasm greeted the enticing display of round shortbread and gingerbread cookies representing the returning sun; Chinese dumplings, wontons, and glutinous rice balls known as _tang yuan_ to celebrate Dong Zhi; Persian dried fruit and nuts called _Ajil_ ; pomegranates for the Iranian celebration of Shab-e Yalda; Scandinavian rice pudding; roasted kabocha squash to honor the Japanese festival of Toji; and the Swedish _lussekatter_ , or saffron buns, for St. Lucia’s Day. Simon grinned as he carried in Blair’s precious loaf of star bread, beautifully baked to a tawny golden hue, accompanied by gasps of admiration. There was a hearty Peruvian meat stew and a huge green salad a la Blair to round out the feast.

In one corner of the room was a living Yule tree (“no, it’s _not_ a Christmas tree, Jim!”) decorated with nuts, cranberries, and little wooden animals from one of the local holiday markets. The holly wreath, representing protection and prosperity, was gleaming on the front door. And the Solstice altar, beautiful now with the boughs and pinecones carefully arranged under Blair’s guidance from his place on the couch, was ready for the lighting of the candles. Then, naturally, Blair almost forgot all his promises in the excitement of the event.

“Hey, time for candles and presents! Man, just let me get over there to…” Blair started to shift the blankets away to rise to his feet.

“Don’t you move a muscle, Chief!”

“No! Stop!”

“Don’t you dare, Sandy!”

“Hairboy, sit down!”

“Blair!”

“ _Sandburg!!!_ ”

The agitated chorus, with Jim and Simon the loudest, froze Blair in place instantly. Sheepishly, he sank back down on the couch.

“Uh, haha, ummm, just kidding folks! I didn’t move more than an inch, Jim, really! But…” and Blair sighed, reluctantly giving in to the inevitable. “Well then… Jim, will you light all the candles for me? And Daryl, would you please bring me that stack of little gifts with the pinecones on them? And Rafe, could you dim the lights over there? Thanks a bunch, guys.”

In moments the many candles on the Solstice altar were aglow, while the rest of the loft was darkened. Everyone stilled and hushed, taking in the beauty of the moment. Blair began to speak in a quiet voice.

“So, this is my favorite night of the year, which I guess you can tell. It’s the longest night, and it’s celebrated by so many cultures because it symbolizes the end of the darkest time of year and the beginning of the return to longer, lighter days. Now, the greenery, and the seeds and nuts used in food and decorations, are…” And with this opening, Blair launched into the mode they were all familiar with: their own little professor. He eagerly explained the symbolism of the foods, the greenery and wreaths, the Yule tree and log, the candles – his expressive hands waved as he talked, mesmerizing the company as he enthralled them with fascinating tidbits and ancient lore.

“…and to sum up, one of the nicest customs I’ve learned about in all my extensive research,” and here he rolled his eyes to lighten the tone a bit, “is the giving of small gifts to friends and loved ones, usually gifts from the earth or representing nature. So, ummm, with that, I’ve got a little something for each of you. Daryl, could you…?”

“You got it, Blair!” Daryl smiled happily with the task of distributing the gifts, setting his own aside for the moment.

“So go ahead, guys, open up!” Blair bounced a little in his seat, then shot a covert glance at Jim to see if he’d noticed.

There were oohs and aaahs as the tiny boxes were opened to reveal small crystal animals, one for each guest and obviously carefully chosen. Jim had a regal-looking jaguar; Simon and Daryl had a big bear and a small cub; and Rafe and Henri had a dapper fox and a very cool cat. Megan’s was a tiny kangaroo and Joel’s was a soulful-looking hound dog; Rhonda had a dolphin; Serena had a panda; Dan had an eagle; and all the rest had animals appropriate to their personalities. They all inspected them with delight.

“Sandy, this is terrific! Looks like you took some time deciding who’s getting what, here. Thanks for the little roo.” Megan grinned and hopped her kangaroo onto Daryl’s head.

“Watch out, Megan, my bear cub might bite your kangaroo!”

During the banter and laughter as everyone admired their crystal animals, Jim eased himself down next to Blair on the edge of the couch. “Doing okay, Chief? Got everything you need?”

Blair’s deep blue eyes met Jim’s. “Totally, Jim. I have absolutely everything I need right here. Including this,” and he reached behind one of his pillows to pull out his own small crystal wolf. “Heh. Had to have a bonded pair, didn’t we? Umm. Soooo… did I remember to thank you for all your patience while I put this together? Not to mention, for rescuing me tonight; for probably saving my life yet again?” His smile turned shy as he ducked his head.

“You know there’s never any need for thanks, babe. Your Blessed Protector here will do his best to save you, every time. Because… well, you gotta know… it saves me, too.” Jim dropped his voice even quieter. “Love you so much, Blair.”

“Love you too, Jim. So, so much.” After a moment filled with lingering gazes, Blair glanced quickly around to see if anyone was paying attention to their quiet conversation. They weren’t completely “out” yet, although they weren’t working too hard to keep their new relationship a secret, either. Still, he felt a little diffident about being too public with their affection. He suddenly remembered something he’d wanted to bring up.

“Hey, something weird happened just before I fell into that old well…”

“By the way, Chief, something odd happened just before I found you…”

They spoke simultaneously, then laughed as they each gestured the other to continue. Blair went first: “So I had just scattered those nuts and seeds I took with me, and suddenly I looked up and saw this gorgeous deer. She seemed to look right into my eyes! I sure hope she found some of the treats after we left. Umm, it was kinda because I was looking for her that I didn’t really watch where I was going. Oops.”

Jim stared at Blair, mouth open. “Huh. I think I can top that, Chief. I’m pretty sure that same deer is the one who led me to where you were. She just seemed determined to keep me in sight the whole way, and didn’t fade into the forest until I found you. What do you make of that?” He knew this was going to be like jam for Blair, who loved anything smacking of the mystical.

“Wow! No kidding? You really felt like she was leading you?”

“She looked right at me, more than once! I swear, she was checking to see if I was staying with her. Pretty weird, huh?”

“Weird isn’t the word I’d use, Jim. I would definitely call that some Solstice magic. Maybe even instant karma, a bit of thanks for the offering? Or even, hmmm, a little apology for accidentally leading me to that well? Anyway, it’s awesome! As soon as I can walk again, I’m taking some more treats up there. She’s earned them, and then some.”

“And if that happens, Blair Jacob Sandburg, you are _not_ going alone.”

Jim gazed into the eyes of his new love for a moment more, and then recollected what he’d actually come over for. “Hey, it’s going on midnight, Chief. I think you have some stars to look at?” And standing abruptly, he swept Blair, blankets and all, up into his arms with an “oof!” and marched toward the balcony doors. Blair squawked and hid his face on Jim’s shoulder as the rest of the crew burst out laughing.

“You did say you wanted a bridal carry, didn’t you?” Jim’s grin was wicked and he winked at Daryl, who was gawking at them.

Clinging to Jim’s shoulders and still hiding his furiously blushing face, Blair muttered, “Jesus, James. Into carrying me around a lot today, aren’t you??” He pressed a gentle unseen kiss to Jim’s collarbone.

So there, at midnight, in the middle of the longest, darkest night of the year, the entire party stepped out to gaze at the stars that seemed to be shining with extra brightness, dispelling the darkness and bringing light back into the world. There was promise in the air. As Jim saw it, there was promise right there in his arms, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes from your Secret Santa and your mod!
> 
> Blair's amazing cattail pollen star bread turned up while I was diligently researching (although not six ways to Sunday) Winter Solstice traditions, at this blogger's site: https://www.thewondersmith.com/blog/2017/12/18/cattail-pollen-star-bread-and-a-winter-solstice-celebration
> 
> I don't know the blogger, but not only does she show fabulous pictures of the bread, she includes the recipe (including the substitute for the pollen, because who is going to hunt down cattail pollen??), and a very nice article on her ideas for a Solstice gathering. Enjoy!


End file.
